Grow Up
by ur one rose
Summary: *Last chapter is up!* This has a little cute romance at the end so romance-haters beware. Yuffie/Vincent pairing fic. Also, please write a review of what pair that I should do next:Yuffie/Vincent or Yuffie/Reno? I love them both that I can't choose!~:)
1. Intro to the Future

Grow Up

Grow Up

****

Chapter 1- Intro to the Future

by: sky_princess

__

The danger they thought was gone as they saw it with their own eyes. Many were wounded but the danger still lives. 

Yuffie jumped down from the Highwind that was now landed in Wutai. She waved good-bye as the members of the AVALANCHE team slowly disappeared in the sun. Defeating Sephiroth was a big relief to the team and so they all decided to go their seperate ways. Yuffie decided to go to Wutai and steal some materia around. Vincent wanted to go to the Crayon Canyons with Red and check out his home. Cid , with his Highwind, went back to his girlfriend, Shera, to ask her in marriage. Cloud and Tifa went back to Tifa's bar to work. 

She was glad to be seperated but also disappointed to be away from Vincent. During the journey, she had grown to be fond of the quiet and the mysterious red-eyed man. At first, this red eyes had made her think he was a vampire but he turned out to be a really cool guy. She felt bad that he didn't return her feelings for him and so she decided to give him a big hug and forget about him. 

_Yup, life is going to be good. _Yuffie thought as she into the city of Wutai.

****

4 Years Later

"Hey, woman! Give me back my materia!" a baker yelled to the young woman who jumped up to a roof with a Luck materia.

Yuffie stuck her tongue and laughed as she ran back to her home when the baker was nowhere to be found.

Just as she closed the door, a knife struck inches away from her head. In the middle of her home, there was a big, black clothed ninja. He looked at her with squinched eyes and charged. 

"Oh please! Don't hurt me!" Yuffie cried sarcastically and dodged the ninja just in seconds. She blocked the punched and the kicks he was using but was getting bored of doing the same thing. In a matter of minutes, he was on the floor with Yuffie sitting on top of his back.

"Now, who sent you or you'll be facing my Comformer." 

The ninja squirmed but didn't say anything. Yuffie, suddenly, took the mask off the ninja and pointed to his mouth.

"You do have a mouth, you know? It's there for a purpose." She smirked with a gleam in her eyes.

"Never will I tell you, you *&^$@!" His gruff voice spoke harshly.

"Then good-bye."

__

There's going to be Chapter 2 very soon! Sorry if the chapters are so short! It's because I get bored when one page is soooo long! Ok, enjoy! J 


	2. Seeing is Believing

GU Chapter 2 **__**

Grow Up

Chapter 2- Seeing is Believing

By: sky_princess

"Hey, Aeris? Why are you in my dream?" Cloud asked as he saw her wispy form slowly coming toward him.

"Be warned Cloud: The Danger that you thought was gone still lives." She smiled sadly at him and walked slowly to a bright light.

The light was getting brighter and brighter.

"Wait Aeris, who is the Danger? Is it Hojo? The Shinra? Or Sephiroth?"

He suddenly woke up with sweat at knowing that something out there was going to cause the AVALANCHE team to be united again.

Riing, Riing.

Yuffie's private phone rang and the only thought that came into her mind was: Cloud. He was the only one with her private number.

She picked up the phone quickly.

"Yea?"

"Hey, Yuffs! Meet me at the Highwind at the docks of Wutai in one hour. Bye!"

The phone clicked.

"Umm.. ok." She blinked.

She quickly picked up her Comformer, materias, and wore a green tank top with black short shorts. Her black boots were what she always wore these days then she rushed out the door. 

__

I defiantly know something is gonna happen. $#^&! Why does it also happen to me? Yuffie thought.

As she got there, she saw the that most of the AVALANCHE team was there.

"Hey, guys! Long time no see!" She waved at them as she ran on deck.

"Umm…what's wrong?" Yuffie stopped as she saw Cait Sith, Cid, Cloud, and Red look at her all weird. Tifa was smiling at her though.

"Wow, Yuffie. You sure have grown into a pretty young woman!" Tifa went to hug her.

"Oh.. is that all it? I thought you guys all saw Sephiroth behind me or something." Yuffie hugged Tifa back.

It was true that Yuffie Kisaragi had grown. Her hair was as long as Tifa's and her chest wasn't flat anymore. Her height was now 5'7. Now that's a lot of growing!

"$#&*! How'd you be growin' so @*(^# fast, Yuff!" Cid growled.

"I think you grew up to be a fair woman, Yuffie." Red spoke professionally.

"Thanks, dog- boy!" She pat him hard on the back.

"Missed you much, spikey!" Yuffie hugged Cloud hard and smiled up at him.

"Yup! That's Yuffie alright! I'm surprised that she hasn't stole my materia yet." Cloud smiled and ran his hand through his hair. 

"Are you sure, Cloud?" Tifa pointed to Yuffie, who was standing a few feet away from Cloud with his materias in her hand.

"Hey, give them back!"

"Don't worry I learned not to steal from team members a long time ago!" She laughed and tossed them to Cloud.

"It's good to know you've grown up, Yuffie." A low voice came from behind her.

She gasped and turned around for an unexpected guest.

To be continued….

__

Who do you think was behind Yuffie? What is the Danger that Aeris has warned about to Cloud? Of course, many people would know but if you don't, find out in Chapter 3! See ya!


	3. Surprise Surprise

Grow Up ****

Grow Up

Chapter 3- Surprise Surprise

By sky princess

Yuffie gasped as she turned around. There as dark and mysterious he'll ever be was Vincent. His red cape was flowing from the gentle wind and his piercing red eyes turned soft as he looked at her.

"Vincent!" She ran up to him and gave him a bone-crushing hug. "I never thought that I would ever see you again!"

"Cloud needed some help so Red and me came." His unemotional voice spoke as she let go of him.

"So when did you get all *&*^@(^ happy to see Vincent?" Cid asked Yuffie.

"None of your *&%$ business, Cid!" She glared at him.

"(*^!@(*@!^&!" Cid bust out with his abusive words.

"Ok, let's calm down now, everyone!" Tifa sighed. _I'm getting too old for this._

"Yea, I still have to tell you guys what you're here for." Cloud laughed. _It's good to see friends get together again._

"(*&@!" Cid's foot got stamped by Yuffie's foot, hard. _Or maybe not. _

"Ok, you're all here because I had a dream."

"Oh great. _I had a dream._ Nice Martin Luther King impersonation." Yuffie muttered toVincent.

"Yuffie." Vincent shushed her.

"It was really a vision and I know it's true since you guys have been saying that you have been attacked by someone or something. Vincent and Red had been attacked by some type of giant werewolf monster?" Cloud raised his eyebrow atVincent and Red.

"That's right." Vincent and Red nodded.

"Well, my vision was strange, there was Aeris and she came to warn me about the Danger that we thought was gone, still lives. I just don't know who the Danger is." Cloud thought of the most likely dangerous people that could have survived the fight against Sephiroth.

Sephiroth was killed by Yuffie's All Creation materia. Hojo should have died in the explosion at Shina. President Rufus and the Turks, also. 

"Wow…so what are we gonna do?" Yuffie asked.

"Well, I was thinking that we should split up: Me and Tifa are going to search the forest of Wutai if there any traces of something there since it seems that Cait Sith has been seeing some black ninjas going into it. Cid, Cait Sith, and Red are back to Crayon Canyon to find more info about that monster and Yuffie and Vincent are going to the Shinra building to find if maybe the Danger is someone who survived at Shinra. Everybody got that?" He looked at everybody's faces.

"Yes, sir!" Yuffie yelled.

Cloud glared at Yuffie but ignored the saying.

"Ok, let's get out of here. Also, be on your guard Yuffie and Vincent." Tifa said.

"Meet ya guys later!" Yuffie walked toward the Shinra building with Vincent.

"I'm surprised she didn't complain about Vincent." Cait Sith sweatdropped. 

Cid was still muttering words about Yuffie as he saw her walking away.

"So Vincent, how have you been?" She glanced at Vincent with a smile on her lips.

"Fine."

"Still saying your one word answers, huh?"

"…"

"C'mon Vincent! It's me Yuffie! Talk all you want and I wouldn't really give a &*#&!" Yuffie whined.

"There is no need to talk if you have nothing to talk about, Yuffie."

"Yay, you spoke more than one word to me!!" She jumped up.

"Yuffie."

"Yes?"

"We're here."

She looked up at the ruined building of Shinra. Half of the building was gone and there were still little fires that were burning.

"Oh wow." She said sarcastically.

They entered the building and what waited for them was a heart-stopping surprise.

"Man, thank goodness we came here in daylight." Tifa looked around the forest and alert of any movement.

"Umm… sorry Tifa but it is getting dark." Cloud's eyes were on the darkening sky.

__

I wonder what's happening that's making the sky turn so dark already. He thought.

In the distance, there was a glistening orb. They ran to it and Cloud picked it up.

"^&*$! This is the Black Materia!" He looked at the blackness that seemed to swirl around inside.

"Cloud, watch out!" Tifa suddenly shouted.

From the woods, there were black ninjas that seemed to appear from the trees.

"Hold on to the materia Cloud! I think they're here to retrieve it for somebody!" Tifa fought the first ninja that materialized in front of her.

Her powerful gloves did their magic and the ninja went flying into a tree. It crumpled to the ground and disappeared into black sand? _What the hell? _She thought.

"Oh well!" She shouted and high kicked a ninja in the stomach.

Cloud brought out his big !@#$ sword out and sliced two ninjas half which they quickly turned to black sand. _Just like in Buffy the Vampire Slayer. They're gone._

He smirked and killed another one but as he looked toward the woods, it seemed there were thousands of them. _Cait Sith should have told us sooner. There are thousands of them!_

"Cloud! I can't fight these ninjas forever! What do we do?" Tifa yelled.

Slowly, the forest seemed darker as a gigantic thing went over their heads and land beside a few feet away. 

Suddenly, Red came out the woods and tackled down two of the advancing ninjas. 

"Thanks for coming Cid!" Cid's long spear went through another two ninjas as Cloud yelled up to him.

"Anytime, now let's beat the crap out of these &^$&^@$ bastards!" It was a miracle how his cigarette stayed on. 

He threw his cigarette behind him far back but for some reason Yuffie's house was there. 

"Now why in the &*^$ would Yuffie's house be out in the middle of a &*%!^% forest?!?" He shouted as he saw that his cigarette lit the house on fire.

"How am I suppose to know, she's a brainless girl!" Cait Sith ran down the ramp of the Highwind.

"Ah, &@^! Now she's gonna be *^#^!@! Oh well, she deserved it. Stepping on my foot." He laughed.

"That's not nice, Cid. You're gonna have to apologize when you see her." Tifa said as she fought a ninja.

"*&%^, no! I ain't gonna apologize to some brat!" Cid thrust his spear in a ninja.

"You are and no buts about it Cid!" Tifa shouted back.

"&*%@&$!!" _There goes his string of cuss words_. Tifa thought and grunted as the ninja punched her stomach.

"Oh,you're dead." She punched his head and she heard his neck break. _Ha! That's for hurting a lady!_

All of a sudden, there was a piercing scream and Cloud knew who it belonged to.

"You guys, Yuffie's in trouble! We got to hurry!" He finished off a ninja and headed for the Highwind.

"She probably screaming cause Vincent said a swear word! Leave her be." Cid looked disgusted.

Tifa came up behind him and turned him around.

"You better shut your trap Cid or you're going to looking at a black eye for the rest of your life! I don't think Shera will like that, do you?!!?" She shrieked at him dangerously.

"Alright! Alright! Let go, woman!" Tifa let go of him and they ran to the ship.

As they headed to the Shinra building, Tifa shivered as she felt what she was going to discover might not be pleasant as she noticed the sun was gone and the darkness that has arrived.

To be continued…..

__

I wrote a longer one! I hope you liked it! I like this chapter but Chapter 4 is going to be amazing! I planned it all out. It might take a while for Chapter 4 since that is the last chapter before the Epilogue. Please write a review to tell me if you liked it or not! J 


	4. The End??

Grow Up ****

Grow Up

Chapter 4- The End??

By sky princess

Vincent was surprised. Surprised at how Yuffie had changed the last 4 years and glad that he stayed around to see her change into a beautiful woman. The only thing that hasn't changed was her stormy gray eyes which still held a gleam that made him wonder what she was going to do next. He did like her when she was a skimpy overexcited teenager but now she seems more attractive and control of her old crazy self. Her smile that she gave him that afternoon when he first saw her made his heart skip a beat for a second. Her face was stuck on his mind and his beloved, Lucrecia, was slipping away. Though Lucrecia may slip from his mind, he would never forget about her but now he had to move on and "live with his &*^%&^ life." As Yuffie said when she jumped off the Highwind, 4 years ago.

A rock suddenly slid down inside the Shinra mansion. Vincent felt danger and by the way Yuffie tensed, it seemed she felt it too. 

__

Hmm…her skills have gotten better, Vincent thought impressively.

They entered a big place which seemed to be where the explosion had been. The darkening sky could be seen from the blown off roof. 

"Wow Vincent, someone really loved their explosives." Her voice was quiet as she looked up at the sky.

She turned around to see if Vincent was listening but found that someone or something was about to attack Vincent from behind.

"Watch out, Vincent! Behind you!" Yuffie pointed behind him.

In a second, he pulled out his Death Penalty out of his cape and shot the thing in the chest. It seemed to have been a gigantic octopus-human monster! Yuffie looked ahead to see more weird monsters coming at them.

"Bring it on, you ugly sons of scum!" She yelled and brought up her Comformer.

Suddenly, there was a beam of blinding white light as a person came floating down.

"No, it can't be!" Yuffie looked at the man who was destroyed so long ago. "Sephiroth?" 

__

&%#!!! He had been so hard to beat! I had used all that I had against him that made me in the hospital for two !@#$%*' days! She thought as a small tear formed in her eye.

Sephiroth was grinning as his feet touched the ground. His silver-white hair was now touching the floor. Boy, his hair grew! He took a step toward Yuffie but lost his footing from his hair in the way. Otherwise, he tripped and fell.

"@#$%!!" He muttered as he got up.

Yuffie and Vincent tried very hard not to burst out laughing. Now, back to the story.

"Hello, Yuffie. Nice to meet the person who killed my clone."

"Clone?" Yuffie's eyebrows shot up.

Vincent was in trouble. Many of the disgusting monsters were forming a circle around him.

"Vincent!" Yuffie was about to shoot her Comformer when she suddenly couldn't move.

"Nuh Uh Uh." Sephiroth waved his index finger like she was a bad child.

"We still have to talk. Don't you want to hear how I lived?" He added.

She couldn't help Vincent now so she said "yes" with her mouth that was wide open and unmoving.

"Well, my newly assistant, Dr. Hojo, made me a clone of myself and very real too. I was left to just watch the whole battle. Which was very interesting. He also experimented with humans and made these lovely creatures." He pointed to the monsters that were fighting Vincent.

Yuffie moaned and closed her eyes as she saw Vincent get punched in the stomach. 

__

Vincent just hold up, she thought. _Once I'm free of this field, Sephiroth and those monsters are *&%@ dead!_

"To bad, though. I killed that crazy doctor just before I got here. He wasn't useful anymore after I sent ninjas to retrieve _my_ lost Black Materia." Sephiroth continued to speak.

As soon as he said this, his power dropped on the field and she summoned her power.

"Why don't you shut up and take a long rest!?! How 'bout I help you?! ALL CREATION!!" Yuffie sent her power to the laughing Sephiroth.

Her power blasted toward Sephiroth but all of a sudden disappeared just inches from him. Yuffie blinked and sweat-dropped.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid, Yuffie Kisaragi!" He shouted.

She scratched her head, "Yeah."

"You're going to pay for saying that. Your All Creation killed my clone but I am more powerful than my clone.

"Oh no." Yuffie's strength was low and she was tired. _Vincent is also tiring down and probably die soon if I don't stop them!_

Sephiroth is so strong though and I'm just a young woman who steal materia! I can't beat him! She sobbed and looked at the ground.

Vincent saw out of the corner of his eye that Yuffie looked about ready to give up.

"Don't give up, Yuffie! You're our only hope and my heart is with you to help you. Please don't give up!" He pleaded with his beautiful red eyes but fell unconscious a little later.

"Vincent is right." She whispered as she looked at him.

"I'm gonna beat the &^%@ out of you, Sephiroth!" Yuffie screamed.

Sephiroth stood there with shock as he saw the young woman that started to glow red and her eyes turned a dangerous gold. Her hair was lifting up and her arms were spread as she contained large amounts of energy.

At the top of her lungs, Yuffie shouted as tears flowed down her face,

"EVIL DEATH!!!!!!"

"Hot *&%^!!" Cid whispered as he saw a pure red beam of light exploded from the top of the Shinra mansion. The night sky turned a bloody red as the light hit the clouds far above.

Tifa watched in awe and yelled to Cid, "Hurry, Cid! Yuffie's there!"

"Is that Yuffie's power, Red?" Cloud asked.

"Yes, it is. It seems she just reached a level far above all of us." He growled but pride was in his eyes.

__

Yuffie is some girl, he thought.

Tifa gasped as she saw a figure being incinerated by the red beam.

"Wow… whoever that is, Yuffie sure beat the *&^$ out of him!" Cait Sith exclaimed.

As Yuffie saw nothing left of Sephiroth, she noticed that the monsters were turning back into a regular human but all were unconscious from the impact of the spell. Her gaze fell on Vincent and she crawled over and laid next to him.

"Thanks, Vinny. See you in the dream world." Yuffie whispered as she hugged him sideways and let herself slip into unconsciousness.

To be continued or Fin??? (Read the author's note and find out!)

Author's Note: Well? Did you like it? If you did, write me a review! Also, the answer to the question is: THERE IS GOING TO BE AN EPILOGUE!!!! It'll be coming out soon so don't wait long! Whew! This is my longest chapter! See the pattern? Chapter 1 is the shortest and it gets longer! Check out the Epilogue if Yuffie and Vincent can get out of their unconscious state and be together! Ok, I love ya, bu bye! J 


	5. Grow Up, Yuffie!

Grow Up ****

Grow Up

Epilogue- "Grow Up, Yuffie!"

By sky princess

~Hospital in Wutai~

"Aaahhhhhhhhhh!!!! Get that &^$&*^%* needle away from me!" Yuffie cried in horror as she ran down the hall of curious patients with a nurse chasing after her with a needle.

She ran into Vincent's room and hid under his bed. The nurse could be heard running down the hall but didn't happen to notice Yuffie had ran into a room.

"Help me, Vincent!"

"What is the problem, Yuffie?" He asked calmly.

"There's a woman with a needle that's after me!"

Vincent sighed, " The nurse is gone now so come here, Yuffie."

Yuffie came out from under the bed and climbed under the blankets, next to Vincent. Vincent simply wrapped his bruised arm around her. He thought back over the days in the hospital. Yup, Yuffie and him had grown quite close to each other for the past two days. Of course, Yuffie thought the hospital was a torturous prison that scared the crap out of her but he still admired her and loved her.

"It's okay, Yuffie." He stroked her brown hair softly. "I won't let them hurt you in any way."

"Promise?" She looked up into his red eyes.

"Promise." He whispered as his head lowered down to hers.

Their lips brushed and Yuffie gasped as she as if electricity had spread through her body.

Yuffie blushed and brought her head up for a full kiss.

knock knock

"&^%*!!" Yuffie exclaimed as Vincent pulled away so she could sit in a chair next to his bed.

A moment later, Cid walked in looking ashamed but confident.

"I thought you would be in here, you brat." 

Yuffie just stuck out her tongue at him, her face still flushed. She glanced at Vincent and grinned as she saw that his face was also a bit pink. _Gawd, Vincent Valentine, you are so hott! _She thought and blushed even more.

"What are you doing here, Cid?" Vincent asked cooly.

Cid coughed, "Just wanted to tell the brat that her house burned down." His eyes were on the ground.

"Oh great! Where am I going to live now? Waaaaiiiiiitt, how do you know my house burned down, Cid?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ummm….well…*^%$… I saw it go down from far away…Yea, that's right…far away." He stuttered.

Vincent sat back with an amused expression. _I'm gonna love this, _he thought.

"Gawd, I have to buy new clothes. New shoes! Steal more materia and use the Highwind as my transportation! Well, I guess I get to hang out with you more, Cid!" She came to the conclusion and smirked as she saw Cid's cigarette drop from his mouth. 

Cid suddenly threw up his hands and burst out.

"Ok, &^%$@(*&!! You win! I did it! I burned your *&%@* house down with my *&^%(*& cigarettes! You *&%^$#@ happy, now! Grow up, Yuffie!"

The next thing he saw was a bunch of stars floating before his eyes. 

"Look at the pretty stars, mommy!" Cid said dazedly before he fell to the floor unconscious.

Yuffie Kisaragi dragged Cid out of the room, locked the door when she came back inside, and walked to Vincent, happily.

"Now, where were we before Cid came? Oh yeah!" She jumped onto Vincent's lap with Vincent making an "ooomph!" sound.

"I guess we were right here, Yuffie." Vincent smiled and lowered his head to give Yuffie lots of lovin' and smoochin'!!!

Fin. (For Reals this time!)

__

Author's note: Well, this was my last chapter! I hope you liked my story! Also, I'm going to start some more stories soon if I get my lazy butt out of bed. Don't worry I will. J 

See Ya! 


End file.
